Lost Love
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: This is about Eli and Julia's entire relationship up until Julia gets hit by a car. It's written from Julia's pont of view. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was talking to Luke; he was killing me on the inside with every word he said. "See, I like you, it's just, there's this other girl, Brianna. We've kinda had a thing going on for a while now." Luke was my boyfriend for about 8 months now.

"How long has it been going on?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Almost the entire time we were dating." I wanted to cry. "I'm really sorry, Julia."

"So our whole relationship has been a lie?"

"Look I tried not to..."

"Don't bother apologizing," I interrupted him. I had heard enough. "Just go live happily ever after with Brianna.

"Bye Julia... I'll never forget you." All I could do was nod my head to avoid crying. He got up and left.

I was sitting against my locker, an emotional wreck. It took all my strength not to burst into tears.

I was sitting there when a guy I didn't know walked up to me."Someone's having a bad day." Was all he said. I just nodded my head a little and turned away from him without even looking at him. The bell rang which meant it was time to go to class.

"Well that's the bell; guess it's time to pull yourself together for class."

"I'll just not go," I replied gathering up my stuff.

I started to head for the door when he stopped me. "I'll come with you. How 'bout I buy you a cup of coffee and you can tell me what's wrong?"

"Sure." I said finally looking at him noticing his strange clothing choice, and dark appearance. He looked very mysterious. When I looked into his beautiful green eyes, all I could think about was kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you want?" he asked as we walked into the coffee shop.

"I don't even know your name, it's a bit soon to be buying me coffee."

"I'm Eli."

"Julia."We shook hands, I didn't want to let go.

"Now we know each other and I can buy you some coffee."

"Actually, I'm not a big fan of coffee."

"Oh... I see." He said as he walked up to counter and placed his order. After they handed him his cup of coffee he led me to a table that was rather separated in the corner.

"I like to sit here when I don't want to be bothered," he motioned for me to sit down. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, it's about a guy..."

"That explains a lot, go on."

"His name is Luke, he broke up with me so he could make it official with this girl Brianna. He'd been cheating on me with her the entire time we were dating."

"Oh my god, I hate guys like that." I smiled at the feeling of someone else hating Luke besides me.

"I caught him flirting with her, and when I confronted him about it, he told me nothing was wrong. I should've trusted my instincts, I knew something was wrong, but I wouldn't admit it to myself."

"Guess it would've saved you a lot of heartache."

"I know...I just feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, but Luke is. Why would any guy give up a girl like you." I felt a smile coming across my face. But for some reason it just made me want to cry more.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked suddenly. All I did was nod. "It's okay to cry."Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't even see anymore. I suddenly started to cry. I just let myself go.

I must have been a hysterical sight, in the corner of a coffee shop balling my eyes out.

"Come here," Eli took me in his arms they were so comforting, for once in eight months, I felt totally and completely safe.

"I promise, it's gonna be alright. It's supposed to hurt, that's how you know it was real."

"But what if it wasn't real?"

"Just because he didn't love you, doesn't mean _your_ feelings weren't real." His words were so comforting. He held me like he'd never let me go, I hoped he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, they would still have episodes four nights a week!**

Finally, when I was done crying, I got up and went to the restroom at the Dot. I pulled some foundation out of my purse and put it over my eyes to at least hide the puffiness of my eyes. Don't ask why I had foundation in my purse, I'm just the kind of girl who carries make-up around in case I need a touch-up.

I headed back out as Eli was throwing his cup away. "You ready to head back to school?"

"Not really, I don't really want to face everybody right now."

"How 'bout I go get my car from the school parking lot and we go catch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me," I tried to hide my excitement. I was ecstatic about the idea of seeing a movie with him.

We walked outside of the store. "You wanna walk back to Degrassi with me, or stay here and wait for me?"

"I'll walk back with you," I'd tried not to make it too obvious I wanted to be with him, but I wanted to be around him every second I could.

When we were in the parking lot I started looking around to see which car was his. I saw a hearse, but I started thinking to myself. _That isn't his is it? I mean he's clearly goth and all that, but he can't be that goth!_

"Julia, meet Morty!"he said pointing to the hearse. So I guess it _was _his. I could tell he was very proud of his hearse.

"Seriously?"

"Hey! Don't hate the hearse!"he said with sarcasm and a smirk.

"Alright!" I

laughed. He walked around to open my door for me. He got in the driver's seat and started to turn the keys.

"Come on!" he said slamming his hand against the steering wheel desperately trying to start it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stupid hearse, won't start."

"Don't hate the hearse!" I mocked laughing. He playfully hit me.

"It's only okay when I do it!"He continued turning the keys until the car finally started. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "And we're off!"he said as we left the school parking lot.

We arrived at the movie theater. "What do you want to see?"he asked.

"I don't care, whatever you want."

"Ladies choice!"

"Just pick a movie!"

"No... you pick a movie!" I was determined to win this playful argument.

"Come on!"I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "Fine, you win!"

"Great!" I exclaimed happily. "So what movie we gonna see?" I asked while we were walking up to the ticket counter.

"Since you _insisted_ I choose, then 'The Undead Psycho'!"I pretended like I hated the idea. But I was actually thinking about how it was a good chance to hide in his lap.

We made quite a bit of small talk during the previews. And finally the movie started. It took a while before someone got killed but I casually turned my head in his direction.

"You scared?" he laughed.

"Just a little!" I whispered. I looked up to see the murderer twisting a knife in someone's stomach. "Ugh!" I turned away again. He started laughing. "Stop it!" I said playfully hitting his arm. I looked up at the movie again instantly regretting it when I saw the killer killing someone with an axe. I practically screamed. I buried my face in Eli's chest expecting him to start laughing, but instead he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to stay there forever.

"You wanna leave?"

"No, no. It's fine!"I said tightening my grip around his body.

"You don't seem to be enjoying it very much"

"I'm fine!" I said looking up at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite as scared anymore."

"Yeah, you being scared is working out quite well for me!" he said smirking.

"That sounds an awful lot like flirting, Mr. Goldsworthy."

"So what if it is?"

"Then that's... great."

**Yay! They're getting closer to actually going out! I have no idea how much longer I'm going to keep this going. There's so many things I could add, but I'm pretty sure you already know the ending! Please review, tell me what things you think I should add to their relationship! Let me know what you think I should do, I need ideas! Also, please check out my other stories!**


End file.
